


红

by ArikLight



Category: Lay兴
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArikLight/pseuds/ArikLight





	红

庄睿是深夜才归来的。

悄悄带上门挂好外套进了里屋，二月红已然沉醉于梦乡。

但庄睿的拥抱弄醒了他。

他睁眼，迷迷蒙蒙的，感到熟悉的体温和味道包围着，安下心来，眨眨眼终于清醒：“怎么这么晚？”

“这不是，有生意要做嘛。”庄睿赔着笑脸，急着将吻从发梢移到脸颊、唇角，又被二月红推开，动作却也温温柔柔的。

可说出口的话带着怨气，“又去折腾那堆破石头？”

庄睿也不回答他，而去摸二月红的手，摸到纤细的、唱旦角的秀气的指尖，再不知从哪变出个环环轻轻柔柔套进了二月红的无名指。

二月红抬手去看。一枚戒指，很简洁的款式，银环中镶着块玉，在温暖夜灯的光下也透出碧绿的色彩，温温润润的。美玉无瑕。

“送你的破石头，”庄睿牵起他的手，放在唇边亲了亲，“生日快乐。”接着，又立即贴上二月红的唇，堵住了二月红赌气似的轻哼。左手抚着二月红的发，右手带着他的从衣摆下穿过，被人挣脱后继续向上游移，由蝴蝶骨滑下，一点一点来到后腰，将人搂的更紧了些。

分开时，二月红被吻的脸颊红红的，嘴唇更是红红的。他似是害羞了，将头埋进庄睿的颈窝。

然后，一切似乎就自然而然的发生了，像以往每一次一样。庄睿将人剥光了再在腰下垫个枕头，俯身珍重的吻二月红的乳尖，再然后是嘬，将一整片皮肤弄得湿漉漉的，再去照顾另外一边。

“嗯……”二月红被弄得哼哼唧唧，全然不复平日的冷清样子，眯着眼睛去抓庄睿的领带，又迷迷糊糊摸到衬衫的纽扣，解开了一粒。

二月红难得主动。庄睿心里一惊，接着像被灌满了蜜，甜滋滋晕乎乎的，乐得去舔二月红的喉结，被人轻轻推了一把。是缱绻的。

他知道二月红要什么。

于是庄睿便也脱了自己的衣服，一边还照顾着二月红早挺立起的性器，等二月红哼哼着不要了时沾上润滑，去开拓后穴。

后面很紧。庄睿先探入一根手指，再然后两根、三根，温温柔柔的进出，带出的水声叫二月红听红了脸粗粗喘着，却又害羞不敢叫出声，咬着下唇哼哼。

庄睿也等急了的，看后面差不多了，便把着二月红的细腰直直捅了进去，一直到最深处。“啊！”引来二月红一声惊呼。

庄睿喘着气儿，抚着二月红的前端，待人适应的差不多了便动起来。他也是情难自禁了，将二月红双腿再掰开一点，揉着臀肉，直直往里捅，捅出一声又一声带着哭腔的喘息。他一个劲叫着二月红老婆、宝贝、红红、红官、让他说荤话，等二月红实在听不下去了，拉着庄睿的领带亲了上去，唇舌缠绵，手臂缠上了庄睿的脖子。

“今天怎么，嗯，这么主动？”庄睿一边说，一边将二月红的腿缠上自己的腰，向里进的更深。

二月红已经被顶的说不出话了，快感一波波袭来像是要将他的魂挤出去，只好拖长了声哼哼示意庄睿慢一点。“我……嗯，也算……啊……好久，好久没……和你做过了……”又顿了顿，对上庄睿的眼睛，“谢谢嗯……你送我的生日礼物……哼……”

“是戒指吗？还是，这个。”庄睿说着，坏心眼的抵上二月红的敏感点磨。“嗯！你别……啊！谁要你……”说着声音越来越轻，还不忘瞪庄睿一眼。

庄睿喜欢在床上欺负二月红。平日他是冷冷清清的红官，但床上的他，是只为自己绽放的红莲。世间仅此一朵，也只有自己拥有。此时的一切都是调情，他知道二月红怕羞得很，也乐得接受他的小脾气。

他便循着二月红的话，慢慢进出，刻意避开那处浅浅的顶弄。“红官想要这样？”

“不……嗯……”二月红也被磨的受不了了，“你快些……”只看到庄睿挑了挑眉，下面却依然慢悠悠的。二月红气的想打他，却又使不上力，干脆服软，叫了声“庄老板……”

庄睿听着，下身又涨大一圈，但又存心要逗弄二月红：“我们就是这种关系吗？”说着，揉弄着二月红的唇瓣，带出些涎水抹在人胸上。

“夫，夫君……快些……”

“操。”庄睿便直挺挺捅了进去，次次顶向那点，得到二月红破碎的呻吟和后背上的几道抓痕。过了几十下，肠壁一阵绞紧，“啊……啊！”二月红射了庄睿一腹肌，还有零星的沾在了自己肚子上，被庄睿用手抹了涂在后穴上。“红红，等我一下。”庄睿也喘着，几十下之后，射在了二月红肚子里。

浴缸里，俩人腻腻歪歪的差点又来了一次，磨叽着过了好半天，庄睿才抱着二月红回了床上。

二月红揽着庄睿的胳膊，缓缓开了口，带着点魇足的慵懒：“我知道你送我的东西，是稀罕玩意。”嗯。”看二月红直直盯着他，庄睿亲了亲二月红的唇，“陪你陪的太少了，总得给点补偿，各种方面。”二月红本就累了，听了这话更不想搭理他，阖上了眼，不一会沉沉睡去了。

月光从窗中洒进来，给二月红披上一层银纱。庄睿看着二月红，想起初见那天，一身红衣，鲜艳而炙热，立即在自己心上烙下一颗永远的朱砂痣。而现在，他也是自己的白月光。

庄睿吻了一下二月红的额头，轻轻说道：“我爱你。”


End file.
